


Jingle My Bells

by Sp8Bait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Christmas setting, Flirting, Floof, M/M, Sabriel Secret Santa 2019 (Supernatural), cute little twist, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8Bait/pseuds/Sp8Bait
Summary: Sam takes his niece to see Santa at the local mall. He's immediately enraptured and flustered by the man playing Santa.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester(established), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keylimepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/gifts).



> This is my first try at Sabriel Secret Santa. I had a lot of fun playing with these characters and I hope you all enjoy!

"Uncle Sammy!" Sam grinned at the bright blue eyed little girl that raced up to him like a blur and clung to his leg. "Uncle Sammy!" 

"Hi to you too, Natalie." Sam chuckled and picked up the squealing five year old. "Are you ready for a fun day with your uncle Sammy?"

Normally, he would grimace and correct his name; to him 'Sammy' was a fat kid, not a twenty-six year old _fit_ man. But, since the day that Natalie entered their lives via a surrogate, Sam had been wrapped around her chubby little finger.

“Where’s your dads?” Sam asked. He put her down and she wrapped her entire hand around one of his fingers as they walked side by side up to the tidy brick home where his big brother Dean and his husband lived. 

“Inside. Papa is trying to get daddy to eat a grapefruit. Daddy said that if he came near him with it again, that he wouldn’t let him touch his pickle for a month.”

Sam gagged at that image and desperately tried to stop the giggles that threatened to burst at Natalie’s matter-of-fact tone.

“They think they’s being smart but it’s just a muphamism for sex.” Natalie chirped as they pushed their way into the house. Sam suspected that the little girl was smarter than her dad’s thought she was and was thinking he needed to have a talk with them.

“I think you mean euphemism.”

“That’s what I said uncle Sammy. Muphamism.” Sam just shook his head as they walked into the kitchen where his brother and brother in law were currently arguing.

“Chocolate is not healthy for her Dean!” Cas grumbled, his arms crossed and blue eyes glaring holes at Dean.

Dean for the most part, attempted to look sheepish but still grinned. “It’s important for her development.”

“Sam, please tell your brother that it is not healthy for a five year old to have chocolate cream pie for breakfast.” 

“It’s pie!” Dean protested loudly before Sam could even get a word in. Sam rolled his eyes, Dean has had an unhealthy obsession for pie ever since he could walk. Seems logical that he would try and pass that off to his daughter.

“Natalie, I think it’s time we take off to go the mall.” Sam said, ignoring the glaring tilt Cas was throwing his way and the cackling laugh coming from Dean. He threw his hands up at both the men, “I’m not getting in the middle of this. We should be back around two.”

“Bye daddy, bye papa!” Natalie cried out, grabbing Sam’s hand and began dragging him out of the house.

“Sam Winchester, don’t you feed her any junk food!” Cas bellowed over Dean’s yelling to pick up pie, any kind of pie.

“Cas, you’ve seen how hyper our daughter is, she’ll burn it all off.” Dean protested.

“She’s hyper because of the junk food, Dean! I swear-” The door cut off the rest of Cas’ reply and Sam could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Things were always a little intense around the Winchester-Novak house, especially since they had Natalie because the two men were so radically different. Dean was more of a jokester and laid back, Cas was a stickler with rules. But deep down Sam knew that they would be the best dads they could be for Natalie.

Sam buckled Natalie into the booster seat he kept in his black Charger before he climbed behind the wheel. Backing out into the street, Sam and Natalie braved the December streets of Lawrence. 

“Uncle Sammy, can we listen to some christmas music?” Natalie chirped from the backseat.

“Sure.” Clicking on the radio, it didn’t take long to find some Christmas music, thanks to Christmas being just two weeks away. In just a few moments, the two were belting out Jingle Bells as Sam guided the Charger through the snowy streets. When they finally reached the mall, Natalie let out a happy squeal about getting to see Santa.

Sam found a parking spot near the front of the main entrance, he wanted to window shop. He still needed to find a gift for Dean and Cas, the hours he put into being a kindergarten teacher didn’t leave him much free time.

Letting Natalie out and her little hand clutched in his, they crossed the parking lot and into the mall. Shoppers were bustling in and out of the stores, bags clutched in their hands. Christmas music was being piped over the loudspeaker and it looked like the entire movie production of Elf had thrown up all over the expansive mall.

“Where should we go first?” Sam asked as they walked passed the food court, the various smells of pizza, chinese food and pretzels wafting out. “I still need to find something for your dads for christmas.”

“Well, papa likes bees and daddy is ‘sessed with his car.” Natalie supplied helpfully. 

“Hmm.” Sam hummed in thought as they perused the stores they passed. Sam came to a stop in front of a store advertising handmade crafts. “Maybe we can find something in here.”

They wandered the aisles, taking in homemade wreaths and signs, figurines and random knick knacks. Just when Sam was about ready to give up, he spotted the perfect gift for Cas.

It was a wooden sign, about six inches wide and was a bee santa. It was the cheesiest thing he had ever seen but since Cas was huge into beekeeping and storing honey, it would be the perfect thing for him.

Paying at the register, Sam took the bag and led Natalie out of the store. “Where do you think we should look for something for the car?”

Natalie shrugged, her head tilting like Cas’ and Sam had to bite back a laugh. She was so similar to her papa, it was scary.

“Ok, let’s try down...this way.” Sam pointed and they began the walk toward the other end of the mall, Sam keeping a tight grip on Natalie’s hand. Last thing he wanted to do was lose her in the throng of holiday shoppers.

After a little bit of looking, Natalie spotted the Hot Topic store and Sam bet he could find something for Dean in there. Looking around at the shelves, it was about ten minutes before he found what he was looking for.

“Do you think your daddy will like it?”

“Definitely!” Natalie chirped, bouncing with excitement. Sam grinned as he eyed the to scale version of his brother’s 1967 Chevy Impala. Even the trunk opened. Paying for the purchase, they exited the store.

“Ok, now that we’re done shopping, what do you say we go see Santa? You can tell him what you want for Christmas.”

“Ooh, yes! Let’s go uncle Sammy!” With a chuckle, Sam led her back to the main square of the mall where a small ‘Santa’s Village’ was set up. There were some blown up reindeer, fake snow littering the ground and candy canes propped on every available surface.

There was a large golden throne set up next to a tree that had several presents stacked under it. An elf stood to the left to hand each child a candy cane after they sat on Santa’s lap and another took their picture. A line had formed already and Sam stood with Natalie at the end.

Sam let his thoughts wander as they waited in line and he had to hand it to this Santa, the guy knew what he was doing. He laughed, jiggling his fake belly as he talked to the kids who came up to get a picture and tell him what they want for Christmas.

The closer they got, (there was about twenty kids in all), the closer Sam was drawn to the enigmatic Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho-ly shit! Someone's been eating his veggies." That voice was smooth, like silk, and Sam felt his cock twitch in interest. 

Crap, nothing worse than getting a boner in front of his niece, not to mention a mall full of people.

The mall Santa cleared his throat, his attention drawn back to the dark haired girl in his lap. After that outburst, Sam's attention was drawn to him. It was hard to make out his features under the Santa guise but Sam could make out the hint of warm amber eyes.

He wanted to see more.

So much more.

Sam watched as Santa chatted with the kids and parents, joking and laughing and promising ponies despite protests from parents. Even during the posing for pictures, his golden eyes were locked onto Sam's. What would they look like close up? The thought was making Sam's heart race. 

"Come on, uncle Sammy!" Sam was tugged out of his thoughts, literally with Natalie's hand pulling on his. They were next. _Shit._

"Well hello there little girl. Come on up here and tell Santa what you want for Christmas." 

Jesus, that voice. It bolted down Sam's spine and made his toes curl. 

Natalie let go of Sam's hand and walked up to the throne and sat on Santa's waiting lap. 

"So, what do you want for Christmas, Natalie?"

"You know my name?!" Natalie's blue eyes were round as saucers as she gazed up into his bearded face.

"Of course I do. I am Santa after all. And I know you've been a very good girl this year. So, why don't you tell me what you want for christmas this year?"

Sam watched as Natalie whispered in Santa's ear before getting her picture taken with a big beaming smile and collecting her candy cane. Returning to Sam's side, they went to leave when a voice called out.

"Uh, Sammykins, I believe you were next."

Sam turned back, his cheeks flush, Natalie excitedly tugging on his hand. "Santa knows you too! Go up there uncle Sammy!"

"No. No, that's ok. There's other kids waiting for their turn." Sam said, hoping the matter would be dropped.

"Uh, Samsquatch? If you don't come up here and tell me what you want for Christmas, I'll be forced to put you on the naughty list." Sam gulped as Santa's voice suddenly turned sultry. "I really don't want to do that."

Sighing heavily, Sam clumped up the steps and to the throne. The entire time they had been there, Santa had sat mostly straight but now he was leaning, one arm slung across the back of the throne. He patted a knee invitingly, his golden eyes gleaming.

Sam gingerly sat, Santa looked a little on the short side and he wasn't exactly small. Under the cheap suit, Sam could smell whatever cologne Santa was wearing, spicy and delicious and he wanted more.

"So Sammy, whatcha say? What do you want me to bring you for under the tree?" 

"Oh, I don't know. How about a normal husband?" Sam teased and he did not miss the glint flashing in those golden eyes. 

"Normal? Kiddo, hasn't anyone told you that normal is overrated?" Santa had actually looked shocked, although it was hard to tell under the beard.

"Hmm, yeah this is true. But you don't know my husband. He lives on sugar and acts like an overexcited puppy." Which was completely true, Gabriel always acted like a little kid on a massive sugar rush.

"Gotta keep you on your toes though, right?” The hat/wig combo had slid up enough that Sam got a peek of golden hair and darker eyebrows that were wiggling up and down suggestively. On reflex, he tugged the hat and wig down so the real hair was hidden.

Keeping up appearances and all. 

“Sure you don’t want to tell me what you really want for Christmas?”

Sam thought for a moment and pursed his lips. “I could tell you but that’s not as much fun.”

“Do you want me to put you on the naughty list, Sammoose?” Santa purred and it took everything Sam had to not moan. He could feel his nipples pucker and beg for attention underneath the sweatshirt he wore.

“Smile for the damn camera Sam.” Santa said through gritted teeth and Sam barked out a laugh, followed by a strangled moan as he could feel the steely length pressing against the crack of Sam’s ass.

The picture was taken and Sam grudgingly took the candy cane that was passed to him by a surly looking elf. 

“You better bring that damn candy cane home tonight Sam. I think I earned it.”

“We’ll see, _husband_ .” Sam said, pecking a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and gently biting on his earlobe, making the Santa clad man hiss in pleasure. “Behave yourself _Santa._ ”

As Sam turned to go back to Natalie who was waiting by the front of the line for him, Gabriel hissed out, “Sammy? You’re at least going to jingle my bells, right?”

Sam turned to him with a grin. “Only if you’re a very, _very_ good boy.”

**The end.**

<https://twitter.com/TrickstersCandy>


	2. Stuff My Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Gabriel returns from playing the local mall Santa? Very little plot and a whole lotta porn :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but write a second chapter on just what happens later on after the scene at the mall. Enjoy!

Gabriel practically skipped into their little brick home, his body practically vibrating with excitement. For the past five hours he had sat in his sweaty Santa Claus outfit and dealt with wailing kids and impatient parents. His highlight had been when Sammy came wandering over with their niece Natalie.

Now he was ready for his reward.

“Samshine? Where you hiding at kiddo?” Gabriel sang as he toed off his shoes and dropped his keys into the dish on the entry hall table. The lamp next to the brown suede couch was on, the only light in the room and casting a warm glow over the space. There were no sounds coming from the house, save for the gentle clink from the ice maker. Was Sam playing a kinky hide and seek?

Running a hand through his golden hair, sweaty from the god awful beard and hat, Gabriel was betting Sam was in their bedroom. Just the thought of seeing his husband naked and needy spread out on their bed was making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Eyes blown wide as Gabriel slowly opened the door, his gaze was skipping everywhere at once. Candles were lit on every available surface and sure enough in the middle of their king sized bed was Sam.

He was naked, save for a large red ribbon tied around his crotch, sprawled out as an offering for whatever Gabriel was willing to give. Gabriel gulped loudly as Sam licked his lips, a peek of tongue rushing out to sweep across his plush lips.

“I’m ready to tell Santa what I want for Christmas.” Only then did Gabriel notice the large candy cane, wrapped in Sam's even larger hand. Sam raised the candy cane to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Gabriel's as he licked and sucked at the candy.

_The man is trying to fucking kill me._

He couldn't help it, he was a brat by nature and the words just burst out before he could stop them. "I thought that was for me."

Sam winked as he moaned and sucked filthily at the candy cane. "I never agreed to that _husband._ "

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes but there was no heat behind it. He and Sam enjoyed a quirky marriage, teasing and tormenting and acting like brats at times. But Gabriel knew without a doubt that he would do anything for the man.

Two can play at this game, Gabe thought as Sam continued to suck at the candy, an arm thrown behind his head and a leg cocked at an angle, giving Gabriel a peek as his dusky hole. 

Or, rather it would if there wasn't a large butt plug nestled in-between his glorious cheeks. At the mere sight, Gabriel's cock was rock hard and pressing demandingly at the seam of his costumed pants, threatening to rip under the strain.

"Sweet jesus," Gabriel wheezed out, unable to tear his gaze away from the erotic scene in front of him.

"Actually, the name is Sam but I can let that slide." Sam chuckled, his eyes darkening with lust as he lowered the candy cane to a nipple and began circling the bud of flesh. "Whatcha say, Gabe? Gonna hop in here and deliver my package?"

Gabriel let out a low moan as he began yanking off clothes. First to go was the santa coat, his back to Sam and shimmying the fabric down oh so slowly. He may have heard a rip or two but he couldn’t be bothered with it at the moment. Once they hit the floor, Gabriel next turned his attention to the pants and thankfully got out of them in a quick hurry, sending them scattering to the far corner of the room. 

Yanking the shirt over his head, Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but his reindeer print boxers, a wet spot prominent in the fabric.

Gabriel grinned as Sam snorted at the sight, he didn't own a serious piece of underwear. Funny sayings like ‘ _rest your butt here_ ’ plastered on the crotch and prints of random bits of candy and animals. He bet if he opened his underwear drawer, he had a full zoo in underwear form.

Smirking, Gabriel bent and began crawling up the bed. Caressing Sam’s foot, he licked his lips before he began massaging and kissing his way up Sam’s leg. Sam writhed on the bed, alternating between sucking on the candy cane and rubbing it around his erect nipple.

Gabriel tsked and smacked at his hand as Sam gripped his throbbing erection. “Nuh uh kiddo. That cock is mine.”

Sam huffed in indignation but dropped his hand onto the bed. “You’re being a tease, Gabe. Please. _I need you inside me._ ”

Gabriel groaned at the pleading in his husband’s voice. Having been together for the past six years and married for the past four, he half expected some of the fire to have fizzled out by now. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that instead of waning, the fire that they had for each other burned every brighter, threatening to consume them both.

The second they moved into their little brick home, they christened every room. Not a single piece of furniture was safe, either a bone melting blowjob or mind numbing lovemaking. Any and every available surface was full of memories of either Sam or Gabriel bent over it and fucked until they begged for mercy.

“Me? A tease? Kiddo, you’re the one that has a huge plug inside them. I bet it’s splitting you open, getting you ready for my cock.”

Gabriel licked and kissed his way up Sam’s body, closer and closer to the promised land and then skipping right over it. He lapped at Sam’s belly button, burying his face in the ridiculous fourteen pack. Was fourteen pack a thing? If it was, Sam had one. The kid lived on salads and running, Gabriel lived on sugar. 

He was Gabriel’s walking and talking Greek statue, one he happily worshipped at every chance he got. Plucking at a pert nipple that was _not_ covered in peppermint, Gabriel nibbled at Sam’s flesh sucking a dark bruise at the vee of his hip. That vee drove him crazy, it was Calvin Klein model worthy and had the awesome talent of taking Gabriel from flaccid to weeping and throbbing with need in .5 seconds.

"Gabriel, please!" Sam whined as Gabriel's mouth made it's way to his nipple, tugging at the flesh with his teeth and then soothing the burn with his tongue.

"I got you kiddo." Gabriel murmured as he surged forward and clamped his lips to Sam's. He tasted minty and delicious and that discovery made him harder, if that was even possible. The tip of his weeping cock dug into Sam's hip as he plundered the depths of his mouth. Height difference kinda sucked when it came to the bedroom but his giant moose turned him on like no one ever could.

"You look so gorgeous when you beg for me kiddo. So gorgeous and perfect and _mine_." Gabriel growled as he nipped at Sam's lips. "Gimme that damn candy Samshine."

"W-why?" Sam whimpered as Gabriel skimmed his fingers over the red tipped cock jutting from between Sam's legs. The touch was barely there, a ghost of a touch but the small action had Sam begging and writhing on the sheets.

"You'll see." Gabriel smiled, golden eyes twinkling as he took the sticky treat from Sam's fingers.

Running the tip of the candy down the expanse of Sam's chest, Gabriel was in heaven. The sweet peppermint combined with the heady scent of _Sam_ was a delicious combo. What Gabriel was about to do, he guaranteed would be even sweeter.

Feeling devilish, Gabriel lined up the thick peppermint stick next to Sam's throbbing erection. "Wow, I know they ordered big candy canes but kiddo, they got nothin' on you." Without further ado, he widened his mouth as far as it would go and swallowed Sam’s length and the candy down.

“Jesusfuckingchristholyshitdon’tstop!” Sam cried at the sensations, his fingers plunging deep into Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel always loved the taste of Sam. The velvet with the steely hardness, the salt from the pre-cum as it beaded from his tip. He was drunk on the taste, all day everyday he could suck and lick at Sam’s length. 

As he sucked, he reached between Sam’s legs and began to alternate from gently pulling to pushing slightly at the candy cane colored plug. Jesus, Sam was beautiful spread out like this, just waiting and begging for Gabriel to take him.

“Please. Please Gabriel. Fuck, I need you inside me.” Sam begged, his fingers tugging at the silky strands of Gabriel’s hair.

After another long suck, Gabriel released Sam’s cock with a pop, his jaw aching from the over stretch. Crawling up Sam’s body, kissing and nibbling as he went, he claimed his lips while straddling his lap. He could feel the head of Sam’s cock tap with excitement at his hole but that would have to wait for another time.

Round two perhaps, he thought impishly.

Clamping his teeth around a nipple, reveling in Sam’s groan, he grasped the butt plug and gently pulled it free, the obscene squelch echoing loudly in the quiet room.

“Oh kiddo, you’ve been a naughty boy.” Gabriel whispered in awe at the lube dripping from Sam’s hole, the flesh fluttering around the empty space.

“Yeah I have and I need you to punish me.” Sam whispered back and a shiver of anticipation ran through Gabriel. Sliding a finger through the slickness, thanks to the plug, his finger plunged easily to the knuckle. Sam mewled at the intrusion, back arched and his head thrown back. “I swear to fucking christ, if you don’t get your dick in my ass right this second, I’ll flip you over and just take it!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam’s outburst and without saying a word, he threw Sam’s right leg over his shoulder and buried himself to the hilt. Sam hissed and dug his fingers into Gabriel’s sides, wrapping his other leg around Gabriel’s waist.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good. You fill my hole so deliciously. Come on, Gabe. Make me feel you for days.” Spurred on by his lover, Gabriel braced his feet and set a brutal pace, slamming into Sam’s hole with everything he had. 

“Is that what you wanted kiddo? You wanted me to split you open, make it to where you walk funny for days? You like it when I pound your sweet ass?” Gabriel growled as he felt that all too familiar tightening in his belly. Damn, he was wanting to make this last longer but he was hurtling toward the edge and there was no stopping it. Being enclosed in Sam’s tight heat, his lover moaning and squirming underneath him, Gabriel was ready to blow. Changing his angle, Gabriel was nailing Sam’s prostate with every thrust, the force of his thrusts making Sam’s cock bounce with each pass and flinging pre-come in every direction.

“God yes, Gabe. I love it. You fuck me so good.” Sam moaned, his fingers digging bruises into Gabriel’s hips.

“I’m so close kiddo. I’m gonna fucking come so hard. Gonna come deep in your ass. Fuck yes, Sammy.” Gabriel cried, his thrusts beginning to stutter.

“Fuck fuck fuck, yes. Gabriel!” Sam practically screamed, his back bowed and toes curled. Three thrusts later, Gabriel buried himself to the hilt inside Sam and wailed his own release, his vision blurring around the edges. After a few moments he released Sam’s leg and gently pulled out and grabbed a t-shirt to clean them both off. Feeling completely boneless he snuggled against Sam, their legs tangled together, breaths coming out in pants as they came down from their post coital haze.

After a few minutes Gabriel raised his head and cupped Sam’s stubbled jaw before pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too Gabe. So much.”

“Wanna come to the animal shelter with me tomorrow?”

“Uh, sure. But why?”

“Um. I may have promised Natalie a puppy for christmas.”

Sam laughed and pulled Gabe to his chest. “You know Dean and Cas are gonna kill you, right?”

“Yeah but it’s worth it. Besides, I got a Samsquatch who’ll keep me safe, right?”

“Anything for you babe.”

Gabriel drifted off to sleep, tucked tight in Sam’s arms, eager to see the look on Natalie’s face over the puppy. It was worth the wrath of his brother and brother in law.

Now if he could get someone to explain to the people at the mall on how his santa suit got ripped.


End file.
